Angel's Kiss
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Raimundo always knew it was a leader's job to protect those around him. Howerver, he has paid with the ultimate price; his death.


**A/N: This is what happens when I am extremely bored and my dad is not letting anybody have the television remote. Oh yeah, if anybody wants a sequel, just tell me because I already have an idea for one.**

**(Clay)**

It seemed like all we ever done was train. Nothing exciting has happened since Rai became the Shoku warrior, well except for going to dinner after a long day. I sat down on the ground to take a break. The others sat down around me. "So, what are we going to do on our free time now? All of the Shen Gong Wu have been recovered and Jack Spicer has not attacked in a long time."

Rai smacked his forehead, "Clay, you just jinxed us!"

Kimiko laughed, "You actually believe in that stuff?"

"Yeah, believe me I have seen it happen before." Rai replied.

"What is 'jinxed'?" Omi asked.

I shook my head, "It means that when a person says something, then something is going to happen."

"I still do not understand." Omi replied.

"Just forget about it, Omi. Things like that never happen." Kimiko stated.

I heard something ticking and looked around. "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Omi asked. A second later, the temple erupted in flames.

**(Omi)**

We all stared at the temple wondering what just happened. Raimundo yelled something at me, but I was too shocked to even understand what he said. A sharp sting on my cheek brought me back out of shock only to realize Raimundo had slapped me. "Omi, snap out of it! Put out those flames, now!" I nodded and made the water from the fountain erupt in rain down on the fire. "Kimiko, can you control the flames?" She nodded. "Clay, make a trench around the temple, then have Omi put water in it. We do not want the fire to spread past the temple!"

We all done what Raimundo told us to do; it was our duty to follow our leader and protect the temple. We were all so busy, we did not even know Raimundo was gone.

**(Master Fung)**

I could not move no matter how much I wanted to. The fire was getting closer and the smoke was making it more difficult to breathe. Each breath was agonizing, like a white hot knife being stabbed repeatedly into my lungs. My eyes stung from the thick smoke and I closed them, hoping for a quick death. Minutes passed and I still lay here alive._ How long does it take for a person to die in a situation like this? I guess I will find out._ Each second felt like a minute, each minute felt like hours. I could barely breathe and my mind was going black, then I felt somebody pull me up off the ground and I opened my eyes. The smoke was so thick I could barely figure out who was carrying me through the smoke; Raimundo. _Get out of here, _I wanted to say, but my voice failed me.

A loud crash came from above us as a board fell from the ceiling. I then realized I was on the ground. Raimundo reached above his head and caught the burning board in his hand, but more just fell and soon swallowed him up. _Raimundo..._ Then, boards were pushed out of the way as the boy crawled through the burning debris. He grabbed my shirt collar and yelled, "Wind!" Both of us were sent flying through the air toward the exit. More boards were falling and I braced myself for the impact, but I never felt anything. I saw black smoke covering the sun and I looked around for Raimundo; I could not see him. A loud scream could be heard from the temple and I knew immediately who it was. A black shadow passed over me as Dojo flew overhead with Dashi and a few of his followers on his back. Dashi jumped off of Dojo immediately and ran toward the temple. A minute later, Dashi ran away from the fire carrying something in his arms. I was on the brink of unconsiousness, but I had to see what happened next.

**(Dashi)**

I set Raimundo down on the ground. The boy was covered in burns and blood streamed out of his mouth; I knew that some of his internal organs were crushed and there was nothing we could do for him. Something moved in the distance and I could see Wuya and Chase smiling at the destruction I knew they caused. I had half of a mind to kill them, but then I remembered Raimundo. His breathing was shallow and uneven and he coughed up blood nonstop; he was also shaking from his injuries and fear. I put my hand on hsi head to try to comfort him, which seemed to help him a little. "Dashi... pl-please t-t-take care of-the o-thers w-while I'm gone..." He took in a shuddering breath, "Promise m-me."

"I promise, Raimundo." I replied, "Rest now. Everyone is okay, you do not have to worry or protect them anymore. Just go to sleep."

The boy smiled before he closed his eyes forever. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi had just got there and saw the body of their leader, the Dragon of the Wind, and their friend.

_Raimundo, every warrior is afraid of death, but they ignore it. You died to protect your friends and they are still here. You had a lot of courage, but you must move on now. Travel with the wind, Raimundo, Dragon of the Wind._

**(Raimundo)**

I could hear Dashi's words in my head, but I was fighting against the wind; I did not want to die yet. I wanted to live and be with my friends, train, and... and tell Kimiko how I really feel about her. However, the wind was growing stronger and I could not fight it anymore. The small thread of life I was desperately hanging onto broke, sending me into darkness toward a different light; the light I was going to see for an eternity. When Dashi told me I did not have to protect my friends anymore, I disagreed. I will always protect my friends, no matter what. I entered the light and saw the most beautiful sight; eternal life.

**(Day's Later)**

**(Kimiko)**

I held the knife firmly in my hand as I sat in Raimundo's room. A picture of me, Rai, Omi, and Clay was in my lap and my teardrops hit the frame. Ever since the day Raimundo died, I could not stop crying. I pointed the knife in front of my chest and was about to stab myself in the heart when I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up with teary eyes and saw the one person I thought I would never see again. I pulled him into a hug, "Rai." I buried my head in his shoulder and my hands rubbed against the set of wings on his back.

He held me tight, "Kimi. I'm gone for a few days and you try to kill yourself... Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I have failed to protect you which is what I died for."

"Rai, why did you have to die?" I asked.

He never let go of me, "It is a leader's duty to protect those around him. I do not regret dying, Kimi, but seeing you like this hurts me inside. I have wanted to tell you this for so long; I love you, Kimiko. Even though I am dead, I will always love and protect you as well as the others. Please, don't do this to yourself. I will always be in your heart as long as you remember me."

"Rai..." I whispered. "I will always remember you even when the wind blows, I will hear your voice and feel your touch... Just promise to never leave me alone."

He hugged me even tighter, "I promise. Kimiko, you will know when it is your time to die, because I will come and take you with me. I will lead you to the most beautiful place your eyes have ever seen."

"I will wait for you to come, Rai." I said.

He pulled away from me, "Before I go," He walked over to his bed and picked up his teddy bear, Ninja Fred, and gave it to me. "I want you to have this to remember me by. I love you, Kimiko." He leaned in and I felt his warm lips against mine. The feel of his lips started to fade away until I was left with only the memory of the kiss.

"I love you too, Raimundo." I whispered as I held the last thing he gave me in my arms. A breeze gently hit my face and I smiled at the way Raimundo finally departed from this world. "Goodbye. See you later."


End file.
